


china; shanghai

by 127cherrybombs



Series: homesick [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a big uwu, chensung - Freeform, hugs and kisses, kinda short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127cherrybombs/pseuds/127cherrybombs
Summary: sometimes Chenle really misses Shanghai and Jisung helps him.





	china; shanghai

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt during English class ksksks. The theme/concept is the foreign member being homesick haha

Jisung and Chenle have been dating for some time now. Jisung felt like he knew Chenle like the back of his hand. If you asked Jisung how he could read Chenle’s emotions fast, he would just smile and say  _“I don’t know, I just know how he feels.”_

So when Chenle started to act a little more clingy than usual, Jisung knew something was wrong.

The Dreamies we’re getting ready for the We Go Up promotions and Chenle was still clingy. Jisung didn’t really mind, because he loved getting hugs from his boyfriend. 

“Alright, you guys have a five minute break, Jaeminnie seems a bit exhausted.” Their choreographer, Nayoung, said as he looked at Jaemin with a worried face.

Jisung and Chenle went to the couches and started drinking water like there was no tomorrow. After Chenle finished drinking water he went near Jisung and hugged him. Jisung didn’t even flinch, while Jaemin and Renjun just looked at them in confusion. It was kind of rare to see Chenle giving hugs during practice. 

”Lele, you good? Are you tired? Should we go somewhere after practice?” Jisung whispered to his boyfriend. He didn’t get an answer for some seconds, he then heard Chenle’s small “I’m fine, just tired. Shanghai sounds nice.”

After that, their choreographer came back with some towels for the Dreamies. She would always joke around and say how they sweat more than the Niagara Falls.They ended the practice earlier than they thought. Nayoung told them that she would be on the next room if they needed anything. All of the Dreamies were grateful that they could sit down and just let their bodies rest. 

Jisung and Chenle were sitting near the mirrors. They were sitting next to eachother, their pinkies touching. Some seconds later Chenle moved his head to Jisung’s shoulder. While he intertwined his hand with Jisung’s. 

”Le, are you homesick?” Jisung asked him in a low voice. He didn’t want the others to hear, because if Chenle said yes they would go to a Chinese restaurant. Which meant, the others would want to go. Which meant that Jisung would have to pay for all SEVEN of them.

And Jisung didn’t want that. He didn’t want his money to disappear in less than an hour. If he wanted that, he would ask Mark and Johnny.

Chenle gave a small laugh.

”Am I that obvious?” He asked as Jisung nodded. 

“Well, yeah, I miss Shanghai.” 

“Let’s go to Wang’s Kitchen? It’s still 5pm.”  Jisung looked at the time while waiting for Chenle’s answer.

Jisung knew that if Chenle was homesick, Chinese food would always cheer him up. It was like the food made Chenle travel to Shanghai and then he would come back to Korea. 

“I miss my mom,” the older male confessed as he played around with his hand “I miss Shanghai. A lot. Ah, I sound so dumb, but it’s true.”

Jisung made a confused face as he heard the last sentence that came out of his boyfriends’ mouth.

”And why do you think it’s dumb? I don’t think it’s dumb, you’re one of the foreign members. You left your hometown and had to learn a new language and a new culture, I don’t think it’s dumb.” Jisung told Chenle as he gave him a small kiss.

”Uhm, I see your point.”

Their small area was quiet as the other side of the practice room was loud. Jeno and Mark were still practicing. It was quite enjoyable watching them, their chemistry was good. It made their sync even better. 

Jaemin and Renjun were in a different corner talking about some new drawing pencils and Moomin. Jisung always noticed how Jaemin would start the conversations, but would rarely talk. Jaemin would only look at Renjun talking.  Chenle noticed how Jaemin would often try and remember things that Renjun said.

While Haechan was FaceTiming his boyfriend that was back at the dorms. Haechan and Yukhei were talking about new coffee shop that opened up a few days ago. They also talked about the newest thrift shop, that was near them.

“Sungie, did I ever told you, that whenever I’m around you I forget about this feeling?” Chenle paused, he had never said something like this to Jisung. He felt weird. “Like I kinda forget about me missing Shanghai, I just focus in one thing, you. My second home.” Chenle whispered the last part.

Probably one of the cheesiest things he has ever said to Jisung.

“I’m happy that you see me as your second home.” A blushing Jisung said back.

Both Chenle and him could be very vocal about their feelings. This time, those words made Jisung feel special. 

The continued sitting down for some seconds. They weren’t talking, they were enjoy eachothers company.

The small wave of loneliness that made Chenle feel weird washed away as he held Jisung. Jisung gave him the warmth that Shanghai gave him ever since he was living there.

Shanghai and Jisung. That’s all he needed. (And the NCT members and food, but he wouldn’t actually say it out loud).

”So about that Chinese food.” Chenle started to get up as the other Dreamies stopped what they were doing. 

“CHENLE!” Jisung said as he saw his money disappearing because his boyfriend said those words that made the Dreamies happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback. I’m also writing this for Markno, Renmin, and HyuckHei:’)
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: 127cherrybombs_


End file.
